


I Know I'm Bad News

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Insecure Rick, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: A collection of smutty Rick/Negan one-shots based on theKinktober 2017prompts.





	1. Public

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing every single day, just a select handful- this first one is one of the prompts for day 3- Public. It also fulfills a request I got for comic Rick and Negan with Rick getting Negan off under the table during a meeting in Alexandria.

“Where’s Rick?”

Rick heard Maggie’s confused- and slightly confrontational- voice from his place beneath the heavy wooden table. He shook his head, scooting in closer to Negan’s slightly spread legs and rubbing his palms warmly up the man’s denim-clad inner thighs. _I knew this was a bad idea. I told him-_

“He’s ah-” Rick’s fingers found Negan’s zipper the moment he began to speak, and Rick didn’t bother to suppress the smirk at the way the man’s usually steady voice stumbled. “He’s feeling under the fucking weather. Something about his throat.” Rick closed his hand over Negan’s crotch at that and gave him a rough squeeze for his cheekiness, and he felt the man’s thighs clench

“And he sent _you_ in his place to talk to us?” William, the Kingdom’s newfound leader in the wake of the war with the Whisperers asked dubiously. “I know that Rick has been… _supportive_ of your rehabilitation, but I find it highly doubtful that he would send you to this meeting."

_Supportive_ was a bit of an understatement, Rick thought, but never mind that. 

Dwight chimed in, sounding more sullen than usual. "What about Michonne? I know she's been splitting her time between here and the Kingdom, but-”

“Michonne’s away on some trip, and he- _ah_ \- he just wanted someone here to read off this fucking sheet he left me- said it’d be a walk in the fucking park. Thank of me as his personal fucking assistant.”

How anyone- Maggie in particular- had bought that line, Rick had no idea, but he was damn grateful for it anyway. Judging by the way one of Negan’s large hands slid down to card through his short hair encouragingly, the conversation had steered away from Rick’s absence and Negan’s confusing presence in his place.

Rick turned his attention to the task at hand, nuzzling his face between Negan’s thighs until he reached his unzipped crotch, mouthing over the thick material there for a moment to tease- something Negan always insisted on doing to him when their roles were reversed. Despite being hidden away on his knees beneath the cloth-covered table, face buried between another man’s legs, Rick felt a thrum of heady arousal that came whenever he felt completely in control.

He drew Negan’s stiff, flushed length out of his pants, his mouth watering a little at the sight of it bobbing in front of his face. He traced down the swollen line of it with one finger, feeling Negan shift in his seat as he did so, licking his lips hungrily when a fat drop of precome welled at the tip. He would be sure to endlessly mock the other man for this later- _all worked up for me and I’d just barely touched you, Negan. You just can’t wait to be buried in my mouth, can you?_

Rick held Negan’s length steady at the base, his thumb rubbing just under the glistening head the way Negan liked as he lapped up the wetness leaking from him, his own clothed cock giving a needy throb at the taste.

That was something Negan liked to tease him mercilessly about- Rick Grimes, leader of Alexandria, famed and revered throughout their network of communities, certified badass…loved a mouthful of come. Of _Negan’s_ come, nonetheless.

The hand in Rick’s hair tightened, and Rick could have sworn that he heard a small, desperate sound escape from Negan’s throat as his mouth began to work down the length of him, slow and supple and wet.

That had been the real kicker for Rick when Negan had proposed this little endeavor- Negan could never stay quiet when Rick’s face was between his thighs, whether he was being blown or eaten out, and the idea of him red-faced and sweating and trying in vain to stifle the whimpered noises Rick drew out of him while the other community leaders were _right fucking there_ across the table from him, just one ill-timed leg stretch away from discovering Rick on his knees below the tabletop? It was too much to pass up.

Rick hummed quiet and low in his throat, breathing deeply through his nose as the swallowed the thick length down to the base, nuzzling into the coarse, dark hair on Negan’s groin and gripping the man’s inner thigh with his hand. He slid back after a moment when his eyes began to water, his tongue smoothing down the silky length until his lips were closed just around the head.

“Negan, what did Rick say about-”

Rick didn’t have the chance to hear the rest of Maggie's question, because he took that moment to give a harsh suck, his tongue darting out to fuck the weeping slit of Negan’s dick. Not for the first time, Rick was reminded why his short hair was a blessing- Negan’s fingers scrabbled ineffectively, and if it had been longer, he was sure that his hair would have been yanked painfully by the roots.

“He-he said- tha-that-” Rick chuckled around Negan’s cock as he swallowed him back again, picturing his lover’s face as he tried to cover for the unnatural stumble in his words. For a moment, he pictured Negan losing his composure entirely, both hands flying down to cup Rick’s head and encourage him to take his length deeper, the others at the table watching as he was blown, his head thrown back and chest heaving with labored breaths. He pictured them watching as Negan shook and cursed and his white teeth sank into his lower lips as he came down Rick’s throat, his mouth open around a wanton moan that he wouldn’t be able to hold back as he bucked urgently into Rick’s hot, wet mouth. Rick could practically hear the wrecked groan Negan would make, riding the line between pleasure and humiliation at coming undone so completely in front of these people-

The sudden quiet in the room made Rick still for a moment, his mouth still stuffed full of Negan’s dick. Why the _hell_ was it so quiet-

“Did you just-” Dwight’s voice bordered between confused and disgusted. “Did you just… _moan?_ ”

Rick stiffened. _Shit_. He hadn’t imagined that groan after all.

“No! What the fuck- I mean…yeah, I made…some kind of fucking sound, I’ll give you that. Wouldn’t have called that shit a moan, though- did that sound like a moan to you?” Rick listened to Negan’s anxious babbling, praying that nobody suspected the truth. “Shit, if that’s what you think a moan sounds like, I feel damn bad for your fucking girlfriend, Dwighty-boy. I just, ah. I’m feeling under the fucking weather. Must have caught whatever the hell Rick has-”

That, for whatever blessed reason, seemed to placate the others. Likely because they feared that Negan would launch into some long-winded and _explicit_ description of how he'd caught whatever he was pretending Rick had come down with. “Right, well, we’ll wrap this up quick then-”

Rick was determined to do the same thing.

He released Negan’s length with a soft, wet noise, pressing a kiss to the tip that would have been chaste if it had been on his mouth, smearing his bruised lips with salty precome. Negan squirmed in his chair, hips rocking subtly forward trying to bury himself back into the wet cavern of Rick’s mouth, and Rick took mercy on him, parting his lips and taking Negan’s cock back down his throat with a quiet, rumbling purr that he was positive the other man felt like sparks of electricity dancing up his spine. He kept dipping his head, jaw beginning to ache, and reached down to undo his own pants and slide a hand down the front to tease himself, rubbing his fingers over the wet spot forming on the front of his boxers.

Negan was getting close- Rick had spent enough time getting him to come that he knew the signs. His hand was trembling against the back of Rick’s neck, guiding him faster and faster up and down his shaft. His cock was leaking steadily onto Rick’s outstretched tongue, giving a hard twitch when Rick sucked him particularly hard or swallowed him particularly deep. Rick sped up the movements of his hand, kneading his own aching dick through the damp fabric of his underwear, the friction of the cloth and his own wetness making him sink into a fuzzy haze of pleasure. Rick could practically see Negan’s pink-tinged face as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay.

Rick felt a surge of both disappointment and pride when Negan came without his usual keening moan of satisfaction. A small, intimate sound reached Rick’s ears- something like a sigh of immense relief as his come pooled in Rick’s waiting mouth, some spilling down his chin when Rick pulled back to swallow and rub himself furiously through his boxers. He revisited the image of Negan unable to hold back his orgasm in front of the other leaders- when they were alone together and Negan came, it was always with a ragged, broken groan, whether he was spilling hot and wet into Rick’s mouth or between their bellies or into the tight, slick warmth of Rick’s ass.

_And wouldn’t that be something_ , Rick thought as he thumbed the leaking tip of his cock. The head was so _sensitive_ now, almost too much to bear, and he imagined Negan’s hand on him as he was bent over the table he was crouched below. He pictured himself, his pants pulled down to expose his bare ass, Negan’s thick length sliding slickly in and out of him, Negan fisting the swollen, sensitive head of Rick’s cock as he fucked into him. Maybe he would bury himself in deep and spill into the warmth of Rick’s ass, or maybe he would pull out at the last second and coat Rick’s backside in his come, let it drip over the globes of his ass and down the back of his thighs-

Rick sank his teeth into the flesh of his forearm as he came in his pants, wet warmth gushing over his fingertips. He stroked himself until his hips twitched and stuttered, his softening cock too oversensitive to touch.

After, he nuzzled in close to Negan, his flushed cheek resting against the man’s thigh as he tried to catch his breath, both their pants still hanging open. He vaguely heard the others bidding each other goodbye, and only when he heard the door to the meeting room close did he crawl out from under the table, adjusting his jeans and zipping back up. He watched as Negan, still a little red around the ears, tucked himself away and reached out for him, catching Rick by the elbows and drawing him up to sit in his lap. Rick went willingly, all his energy having left him with his orgasm, and buried his face into the larger man’s neck.

“I told you it would be fucking fun, Rick,” Negan breathed warmly into his ear.


	2. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Humiliation. I've been wanting to give that video camera Negan found some use for a while...so here we have Negan finding Rick having some fun on his own. This is pure filth, and potentially excessive so I'm gonna go hide now, enjoy!

“I’ve got my fingers crossed for a little freaky-deaky!” Negan taunted, rocking back on his heels as his leather-clad fingers found the play button. 

Rick’s stomach dropped out when he saw which tape was currently in the camera, and suddenly all of his composure in the face of Negan’s tormenting evaporated. 

“N-no, please-” he lurched forward, latching onto Negan’s forearm and trying to pull his arm down, pull him away from the others, anything to stop him from seeing-

“Ho- _ly_ shit,” Negan breathed, sounding genuinely disarmed for the first time since Rick had met him. “Fuck, Rick…is this _you_ on here? You knew I was comin’, didn’t you? Made me a little home movie and everything.” 

Rick’s face and chest burned, and he was growing so hot beneath his collar that he could feel beads of sweat trickling down his neck, his back. “Negan, please,” he rasped, voice no more than a desperate, hoarse whisper. “P-please, don’t, please don’t.” The words came out weak and stuttered, the same way they had when he’d been begging the man not to cut off Carl’s arm. His stomach seized unpleasantly when Negan pressed the pause button and grabbed him by the back of the neck with a firm hand, dark eyes dancing along the fine line between mirth and terrifying anger. Only Negan could find that line so thin to tread, easily slipping from one side to the other in a matter of seconds. 

“No, Rick. No. _You_ don’t tell me what I get to do. Did you not get that? You miss the fuckin’ memo on that one? You need a little reminder?”

“N-no,” Rick whimpered out, disgusted with his own weakness. “I just…” He glanced around, wiping sweat off his brow with shaky, anxious fingers. This was happening- he’d likely sealed his own fate just by his useless pleading. Negan was like a cat, perpetually curious, and if there was something Rick wanted to hide away from him, he would want it all the more. 

“Can we…can we go somewhere else, at least?” Rick asked, eyes downcast. “Please. Please, can we go somewhere more…private?” It was a dirty move, one that made him uneasy to play, appealing to Negan’s wanting gazes that he’d caught aimed directly at him. 

It made Rick feel cheap, like he was offering up more than just a private viewing, but it worked. 

“Right over here, Rick.” Negan steered him to the front steps of one of the houses the Saviors had already swept- there were still people nearby, but unless Negan turned the volume all the way up, it was unlikely they would be overheard. 

That _he_ would be overheard.

Negan was sitting far, far too close for Rick’s comfort. The heat was stifling enough without a warm, leather-clad body pressed flush against his side. 

“Let’s get a look at how Rick Grimes gets down, shall we?”

He hit play again, and Rick had to swallow back bile. _Shouldn’t have_ , he thought wildly, too little too late. _Shouldn’t have filmed myself. Shouldn’t have left the tape just lying around thinking Michonne was the only one who would see it. Should have erased it when I got back-_

He could feel Negan’s warm breath ghosting over his neck as he watched, enraptured.

He’d already been naked when he’d started recording himself- the first few seconds were of his bare, retreating backside as he made his way to the bed, settling himself on the edge.

“Got a tight little ass, Rick,” Negan growled in his ear, sounding utterly delighted with his find. “Am I gonna get to see anything go in there?”

Rick shuddered all the way down to his toes, face burning, unable to look away- Negan’s unyielding hold on his neck didn’t help matters.

When he spread his legs wide, thighs parting to reveal his stiff, flushed length, Negan wolf-whistled loudly, making him flinch. “God _damn_! Look at _that_!” His eyes turned to the man beside him, gaze roaming over Rick’s jean-covered crotch hungrily. “Whoever the hell you made this for is one lucky guy or gal, Rick. Je-sus. You don’t look like much just standin’ around- little on the short side, that’s all- but _fuck_. Nothin’ short about _that_. No fucking sir.”

The man’s tongue was between his teeth, looking ready to eat him up, and Rick’s thighs clenched. He nearly crossed his legs before thinking better of it- Negan would probably mock him for doing so.

He hadn’t watched it when he’d recorded it for Michonne before he went away on a week-long run. She’d asked him to, teasing him, knowing he was more on the shy side, and he’d done it on impulse, embarrassed the whole while but pleased to be the subject of someone’s fantasies like that.

He didn’t feel objectified when it was Michonne. Negan…Negan was a whole other story. The way the other man’s eyes stayed glued to the small screen, watching eagerly as Rick stroked his shaft, thumbing the tip of it and smearing pearly beads of precome down the length- he felt like a piece of meat dangled in front of a hungry wolf.

The Rick on the screen let out a long, stuttering moan as he cupped and rolled his balls in his other hand, and Rick’s face felt like it was on fire. He wanted to hide himself away- to dig himself deep into the ground and stay there so he’d never have to face Negan again, never have to see his eyes following the line of his body, making him feel as stripped as he was on the camera.

“Negan, please, _please-_ ” tears of humiliation prickled at the corners of his eyes, shaming him further. “You’ve had your fun, please can you- can you _stop_ -”

“Shh,” Negan hissed, squeezing him hard where his fingers were digging into his neck. “It’s fucking rude to talk during a movie, Rick. And it’d be a goddamn shame not to see how this ends. I wanna know- is it a happy ending?”

Rick tried to dip his head, look away, and Negan jerked his face back up roughly. “C’mon now, Rick. Be a good boy.” The sound of it was dangerous, a threat- _you will watch whether you want to or not_.

Rick sat quietly on the edge of the step, embarrassment roiling through him. He’d forgotten the little things he’d done- how his hips had lifted off the bed, how his thighs had ended up spreading wider and wider- so far apart that it was utterly obscene. How he’d reached up and rubbed his own nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers until they were stiff and pink. “You like being teased like that, Rick?” Negan asked, pressing closer. “What else do you like to play with?” Rick swallowed and swallowed against the burn of shame in the back of his throat, everything sticking to him, too much, too hot. His jeans felt too tight, felt Negan’s gaze was burning him like a fire.

Rick whimpered when he watched himself turn onto his belly, his ass hanging off the side of the bed, bare feet shifting wide on the hardwood floor to expose himself fully to the camera- to Negan.

“Oh, damn. Oh, here we fucking go, Rick. Am I about to see you get fucked? Please tell me I’m about to see that cute little ass get plowed so hard that you can’t fucking walk straight after. Fucking stumble with come leakin’ out of you to turn the damn camera off. Now wouldn’t _that_ be a pretty sight.”

Rick wanted to bury his overheated face in his hands. _No_ , he thought, _no, that’s not what you’re going to see._

Part of him almost thought that would be better- someone to share in his humiliation, a partner to split the burden with. Selfish? Maybe. But he was desperate for something to ease the hot slide of shame over his skin. 

Instead, they watched as Rick fumbled with a small tube and then reached back behind himself, two fingers sliding down the cleft of his ass and then circling, testing the waters.

“Holy fucking shit,” Negan breathed, his thumb rubbing small circles on the side of Rick’s throat, mimicking the movement of Rick’s own fingers in the video. “You fucking _slut_ ,” Negan whispered, and Rick felt the word like a slap- jarring and painful and turning his skin bright red.

The gasp that the Rick in the video made when one finger slid slowly inside was echoed by him now, only it wasn’t one of breathless pleasure. They watched as Rick pumped the slicked digit in and out of himself, and Rick cringed a second early when he remembered what he was about to do. Negan let out a filthy sound when Rick reached back with his other hand and spread himself open, giving them both a unfiltered view of Rick’s tight, pink opening wrapped around the single finger.

“Oh, _fuck_ , look at _that_. Looks so fucking _tight_ up there, Rick. Like I’d have to finger you open real slow and slick for _hours_ before I’d be able to fit my dick in there.”

Rick hissed between his teeth, horrified at the thought of Negan doing to him what he’d only ever let Michonne do with her fingers. It already choked him that the man was seeing him like this, utterly spread and vulnerable, no part of him hidden. He already felt so naked around Negan, all of his defenses stripped away. Knowing that the man could now look at him and know exactly what he looked like beneath his clothes made him feel ill.

A second finger pushed inside, and now Rick was fucking himself in earnest, moaning shamelessly as his hips rutted against the mattress, rubbing his cock against the sheets as he fingered himself. His balls swung obscenely between his legs with each thrust and rock of his hips, and Rick squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, unable to watch. He’d never seen himself like this, so utterly mastered by pleasure, so undone, so fucking-

“Such a fucking whore you are, Rick,” Negan groaned, shifting in a way that wasn’t meant to be subtle, drawing Rick’s gazed down to see-

Rick felt the burn in his cheeks spill down his throat and over his ears at the sight of the bulge in the front of Negan’s jeans- of course he as getting hard over this, seeing Rick break in an entirely new way.

“Oh, oh, look! Sounds like we’re getting close to the grand finale!”  Negan wriggled beside him like an excited child on Christmas morning, the hand on the nape of Rick’s neck slipping down to rest on the small of his back, just above the waistband of his jeans. The sounds Rick was making- little hitching whines, wanton moans, things that he only Michonne should be privy to- signaled that he was, indeed, getting close.

Before it happened, he pulled his fingers out, just for a moment, and rolled over so that he was sitting again, thighs apart. He plunged the fingers back in a moment later, and now Negan was watching his thick, flushed dick swing freely as his fingers fucked up into himself. His face was nearly as indecent as the act itself- colored a deep, aroused red all the way down his throat and chest, his mouth hanging open around a deep, pleasure-filled groan, eyes squeezed tightly shut and brow furrowed in concentration.

They both made a noise when it happened- something instinctual and guttural as Rick’s body stiffened, his ass visibly clenching around his fingers while his cock twitched and spilled creamy loads of come over his belly. It was a mess, dripping down and onto the bed, the floor, Rick’s thighs as he continued to milk himself dry, hips lifting off the bed as he cried out and his back arched.

The fingers made a filthy, wet noise when they were withdrawn, and there was a long moment where Rick sat perched on the edge of the bed, his flushed chest heaving like he’d run a marathon, come dribbling down his body.

 _Please_ , Rick begged himself, the shame of it all so thick that it nearly choked him, _please just turn it off._

He didn’t feel much better when the screen finally turned to black.

He was too aware of everything- of Negan’s leering gaze raking over his body and of the way that people passing by were looking at them, curious stares lingering a little too long for his comfort. Even though he knew that nobody could have seen the tiny screen, his mind supplied a fresh wave of paranoid torment: _they all know. They all know what you did, they all heard you moan and saw all of you, just like Negan did, just like he’s going to be thinking about every time he looks at you-_

“Damn, Rick. _Wow,”_ Negan murmured huskily in his ear, his voice low and rasping. “Never would have thought you had in in you. But then again, you’ve probably had a _lot_ in you, haven’t you?”

Negan stood facing him and unabashedly adjusted the tented crotch of his jeans just inches from Rick’s furiously blushing face, smirking with his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Rick didn’t think he could be any more ashamed of himself, but the way his eyes caught on Negan’s movements, the cupping of his crotch and moving of it to a less obvious position, made him realize there were new lows that he had yet still to reach.

He swallowed hard, gaze dropping to the pavement.

Negan had the gall to pat Rick on the head like an obedient dog before turning on his heel and walking back toward where the trucks were being loaded, the camera still clutched in his gloved hand. Rick would have likely stayed rooted to his place on the steps if he hadn’t realized.

“Negan!” he called out after the man, in a near-yelp that normally would have shamed him if he hadn’t already been dragged so completely through the mud. He caught Negan mid-stride, clutching at his jacket sleeve and reaching for the camera, wide-eyed and desperately looking to a man who held no mercy in his eyes. “Please- please- can I-”

“Have this back?” Negan supplied with a cocky smirk, waggling the camera in front of Rick’s face childishly. “Nah, I don’t think so, Rick. I think I’m gonna take this with me. Have some fun of my own. See, you got me _real_ fucking worked up over there. I think I’m gonna give this a rewatch when I get back home. Take my time with it. _Enjoy_ it.” His eyes raked lasciviously down Rick’s body, making him flush more deeply. “Looks like you could use a little somethin’, too.”

Horrified, Rick shifted on his feet, following Negan’s gaze down to-

Oh.

The tightness in his jeans and heat between his thighs and in his belly suddenly made sense, and again he thought, bleak and humiliated: _I can’t get any lower than this._ Aroused by Negan’s filthy words, his degradation of him, hard and straining against the coarse denim of his jeans while Negan’s lingering stare slid over him like a physical touch, intimate like a lover’s and utterly soul-destroying.

He whimpered when Negan’s hand wove into his hair, yanking at the roots as he pulled Rick aside again, guiding him backwards until his heels made contact with the brick wall of one of the loft-style homes, just barely out of sight of the others. Negan’s larger frame enveloped him, looming like a harbinger of death and destruction.

One long finger darted out to trace a slow line up the rigid length of Rick’s covered cock, and Rick shuddered away, gasping out a harsh “no,” that he hated himself for almost not wanting to say.

He was so hard that it _hurt_ , and it was with a dull, crushing sense of shame that he realized that it wouldn’t take much to make him come apart completely.

“Alright, Rick,” Negan murmured, pulling his hand away. “No touching. I’ll just talk.”

 _No_ , Rick wanted to say.  _Leave. P_ _lease just go._

His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, strained as the tentative hold he had on himself.

“So fucking hot, Rick. You little fucking _whore_ ,” Negan’s words were carefully aimed, spoken low enough that they were just for Rick, intimate and personal in the small, warm space between them. “You loved it, didn’t you? Having your fingers crammed up your sweet little ass like that, fucking yourself. You ever been fucked by a person? Had a woman put you on your back, your legs apart for her while she used a toy on you?”

Rick _whined_ , hips rutting forward against nothing. He could see it, could nearly _feel_ it- Michonne taking him apart piece by piece, rocking her hips into him, stroking the sensitive flesh inside. She had a toy- one that he hadn’t been brave enough to ask her if she could use on him yet-

“How about a man? You ever had a thick fucking cock pounding into you, fucking you so good that all you could do was scream his name?”

Rick’s traitorous brain supplied him with a man- dark haired and grinning his wolf’s smile- and Rick knew that Negan knew. Knew that when he thought about being bent over the side of the bed and spread wide open, he was thinking of-

“Me. I could fuck you so good, Rick. Pull those tight little jeans down and shove my cock so far up inside you that you’d feel me there for days.”

Rick’s cock twitched in his jeans, and even though his eyes were still tightly closed, he knew that Negan saw it, could hear the excited lilt to his deep voice.

“I’d fuck you again and again and again, Rick. Come inside you, let you feel it sliding down your thighs, come on your face, in your slutty fucking mouth-”

Rick’s fingers dug into Negan’s forearm where he was clutching at him, the heat stifling. He was so aroused he could feel himself leaking, and he prayed that Negan couldn’t see.

“I’d bend you over the side of the bed and spread your ass wide open, shove my tongue into you and fuck you with it-”

Rick made a broken sound, chest shuddering, ass clenching at the thought of Negan’s warm, wet tongue pushing up into him.

“Slap that tight little ass bright red, watch it bounce under my hand, listen to you fucking begging me for more-”

Rick’s eyes flew open when he felt it- his cock pulsing and then spilling wetly into his pants as he came completely untouched. His mouth hung slackly open in abashed horror, feeling the insane urge to cover himself as it happened.

Negan, for once, seemed to be at a loss for words.

Hot, angry tears stung at the corners of Rick’s eyes as he stared at the ground, unable and unwilling to face the man hovering over him. _Don’t you dare cry_ , he berated himself furiously. _Don’t you dare give him anything else._

“Well fuck _me_ , Rick,” Negan’s words touched him like fingertips running across his oversensitive flesh. “Don’t you just put on a hell of a show.” Negan’s bare thumb caressed the line of his cheekbone, and he shivered.

Negan pressed something into his hands, making his head jerk up.

The video camera.

Negan dropped him a dramatic wink, patting Rick’s cheek hard, just shy of being a slap. “Don’t think I’ll be needing that, Rick. Maybe you could use it, though. Show me something _interesting_ next week when I come back.”

Rick watched Negan saunter away, the tattered remains of his dignity shredded on the sidewalk beneath the man’s boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be day 9!


	3. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9- Lingerie. In which Rick gets a gift.

“Got a present for you, Rick,” Negan hummed, teeth at his ear. Rick jerked back, eyes flicking around to check if anyone had seen how closely Negan had pressed up against him, and Negan rolled his eyes. “Rick, Rick _Rick_. How many times I gotta fucking tell you- nobody fucking _cares_.”

Rick swallowed and swallowed against the retort perched on the tip of his tongue: _maybe nobody from the Sanctuary cares. Maybe you don’t care. But I do, my people would , if they knew._

He looked down at the small package that was wrapped in what looked to be Christmas paper, little gingerbread men and the words _ho ho ho_ decorating the outside. If Negan were someone else- someone he trusted, could let his guard down around, he may have teased him that _it’s August, you idiot_. As it was, he just uncomfortably shifted on his feet, more than a little apprehensive about what was inside. Knowing Negan, it wasn’t something he would like.

“You know what, Rick? You’re right, you’re absolutely fucking right,” Negan said as if Rick had spoken aloud. “You probably don’t wanna open that out here. Not if you’re already getting that mean-ass look just from me touching you. C’mon, darlin’. In we go.”

In they went to Rick’s thankfully empty house, and Rick wished for once that they could just do what they normally did here and be done with it. If Negan was being considerate enough to not make him open it outside, it couldn’t be good.

Negan rushed up the stairs two at a time, and again the urge to playfully jibe with him rose up- _you’re actin’ like a kid on Christmas, Negan. Who gave who the gift, again?_

He hated that when he forced himself to abandon the too-light thought, it was still Negan’s voice echoing in his head: _shut that shit down._ The man was too all-encompassing for Rick’s own good.

Negan closed the door with his foot and sat on the bed, practically squirming with anticipation. “Fucking open it, Rick, I’ve been waitin’ five whole days to give this to you. Nearly showed up early, but I decided to show you a little mercy. Wasn’t that fucking thoughtful of me?”

Rick wondered how Negan never tired of the words, coming hollow and practiced from Rick’s tongue, no real feeling behind them. “Thank you, Negan.”

“You’re fucking welcome, Rick. Now go on. I wanna see your fucking face.”

Rick bit the bullet and tore away the wrapping paper, pulled off the top of the plain white box within. There, neatly folded inside was a scrap of wine-red lace that made Rick’s stomach drop out in horror. _No. No, he can’t possibly want me to-_

“There it is, the money shot! Fuck, you’re about as red as…well, as your fucking present, Rick. Whatcha think?”

Rick blushed furiously, hurling the box at Negan’s chest. “Why the hell did you bring that to me? Give them to one of your wives.”

Negan blinked, clutching the box like he was _surprised_ that it had all gone down this way. And _fuck_ , Rick thought, maybe he was just stupid enough to actually think Rick would be on board with this.

“They’ve got plenty. These are your size, anyway.”

Rick’s eyes narrowed. “How the hell do you-?”

“Stole a pair of your boxers. It’s not fucking important! But you’re not gettin’ ‘em back. Consider this a replacement, if you want.”

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. “You just want- if you just want to _laugh_ at me-”

“Rick, that’s not-”

Rick gave him a dangerous look, as tough as he could muster.

“I get it. You’re not into it, that’s fine. Just thought it’d be hot. You’d look good in them, Rick. Real fucking sexy.” Rick snorted, and a crease appeared between Negan’s eyebrows.

“Jesus, Rick, I just wanted to see you in something other than your faded-ass boxers for once-”

“I’m not wearing them.”

Negan stood, leaving the box atop Rick’s comforter. “Why not?” he asked, smoothly sliding into Rick’s space, hands curving around his hips. “Not your color?”

Rick tried and failed to suppress the delighted shudder that rippled through him at the soft touch of lips to the back of his neck. “I’m not…” he began, unsure of where he was going. Negan hummed inquisitively, urging him to continue, and he sighed. “I’m not a woman. I don’t know if that’s what you want to pretend I am, if you’re…if you’re just fucking with me-”

“Oh, I _know_ you’re not a woman, Rick. That’s not what I’m goin’ for here.” Warm hands rucked up Rick’s shirt, smoothing over his sides and up his belly. “Wanna see _you_ in them. Wanna see you in nothing but lace, wanna see how tight they get stretched over your dick when you get hard-” he cupped a hand between Rick’s thighs, squeezing. “Wanna pull ‘em to the side and fuck you until you ruin them.”

It was with great difficulty that Rick eked out a breathless “no”. Negan made a discontented sound against his shoulder.

“Tell you what, Rick. I’ll make you a deal- you don’t wanna wear them just yet- I get it. I’ll give you a week. You surprise me next time I drop by, wear them for me under these ratty fucking jeans-” fingertips dipped below the waistband of said jeans, the heel of Negan’s palm pressing warm against Rick’s lower belly- “and I’ll knock off half the shit we take for the pickup.”

Rick stiffened, considering- it felt like an awfully steep price for something so small. “You’re already fucking me for free,” Rick muttered bitterly, “are you really not happy enough with that?”

“I want this, Rick. Want to see that tight little ass of yours in red lace. I’m offering you a little something extra to jumpstart this shit because, let’s fucking face it, we both _know_ you’re gonna give in to me eventually. Just a matter of when. And I don’t feel like waiting.”

The cocky surety in Negan’s voice burned Rick, shame clawing at his belly like it sometimes did when Negan made him feel particularly cheap. _We both know you’re gonna give in_ , he said. The proud, wounded side of Rick balked at Negan’s confidence.

He glanced at the box, cheeks burning.

“I need an answer, Rick.”

They both knew that he wasn't going to say no. 

“We’ll see.”

As soon as Negan took his leave, doing a purposely half-assed job of straightening his clothes and slicking back his hair, Rick dove for the box that had fallen to the floor, shoving the scrap of lace into his dresser drawer beneath his socks.

_Last thing I need is for someone to see it._

* * *

It took him four days to work up the nerve to fish them out again, alone with his bedroom door locked and blinds drawn despite it being the middle of the night. He traced a finger along the edge of the lace, wondering how it would feel against his skin. Lori had worn things like this for him, so long ago in another lifetime. He let himself recall the image for a moment, linger on memories that he’d shoved to the deserted corners of his mind, too painful to touch. He remembered how it would feel beneath his hands, rough and pretty over soft skin, how he’d get worked up, wanting to unwrap her like a present. _So beautiful_ , he’d thought. _My beautiful girl_ , he’d called her, and she’d blushed with shy delight.

The thought of someone feeling that way about him seemed laughable. Lori had been young, beautiful, vibrant, and he was…

He shook his head. He wasn’t _any_ of that. Clearly, Negan just wanted an excuse to laugh at how ridiculous he would look, his scarred body tucked away into something pretty and delicate and so clearly _not made for him._

He shoved them back into the drawer.

* * *

The night before Negan’s weekly visit, he downed a glass of the whiskey Negan had let him keep here so they could _“have a fucking drink together sometime, Rick”_ and pulled them out again, locking himself in his bathroom and stripping quickly.

He took two deep breaths before slipping them on and as soon as he straightened he realized that the bathroom- with its large mirror- had been a mistake.

He looked utterly ridiculous- muscle and body hair and scars contrasting sharply with the prettiness of the garment. He didn’t like looking in the mirror much- every time he did, he seemed to look older, greyer. Less than a year ago, when he’d first arrived in Alexandria his beard had been a lush brown. Now he was almost entirely silver, the gray streaking as high as his temples.

He remembered what Carl had told him about his impromptu visit to the Sanctuary, about Negan’s wives- young, much younger than himself, pretty and clad in things befitting their youth and beauty.

Rick dropped his eyes, feeling them sting. _He’s fucking with you_ , his brain supplied helpfully. _Why the hell would he ever want you when he has all these beautiful women? If he wanted a man, he could get someone young, someone beautiful._ _He’s not fucking you because he wants you. He just wants something to hold over your head. One more way he’s broken you._

Hurt flared up in him, pricking at his skin. That made it all so much worse- he _wanted_ Negan. He hated himself for it so violently that it nearly made him ill, but he _wanted_ him, craved the feeling of him inside, loved the rough, bristly kisses and hard thrusts and the way he utterly lost control when they fell into bed together. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but it was something he could have stomached if he at least knew the feeling was mutual.

Looking at himself in the mirror now, it had never been more clear that it wasn’t. He was there to stroke Negan’s ego- _I’ve got the man I’m stealing from bending right over for me!_

Negan had gotten this for him so he could have a good laugh about it. He couldn’t see anything else happening but that, and hell, looking at himself in the mirror right now, he couldn’t blame him. He could already hear the man’s deep, mocking laugh rolling through him like the rumble of thunder.

One last glance at his reflection had him cringing and his resolve broke, shoving the panties to his ankles and pulling on his boxers.

_Shouldn’t have looked. Should have just waited until tomorrow._

* * *

“Rick!” Negan called his name in a near-yelp that saw his voice cracking and Rick squirmed, bare thighs rubbing against each other. “You hold up our end of the bargain, sweetheart?” His fingers roamed down Rick’s back, wriggling beneath belted jeans to feel for himself and making a pleased sound when he found what he was searching for. “Oh, there we fucking _go_ , Rick! Way to step up to the plate!”

Rick’s throat bobbed, eyes glued to the pavement while Negan called out to a woman- Arat- and told her to only take half of what they usually would.

She didn’t question it, and Rick felt his breaths start coming in short hitching pants, panicked thoughts skittering across his mind. _They know. He told them all- that’s why she…_

Negan pressed him toward his house with a hand on the small of his back. “Got shit to discuss, Rick,” he murmured, presumably to humor him.

_Everyone knows_ , he thought dully, and he wondered why, after all this time and all that he’d endured at Negan’s hands, all the ways he’d been ground into the dirt in front of his friends and family until their respect for him crumbled, it still mattered.

It was habitual, the way Negan marched him back up to his bedroom, the way he was safe in presuming that Carl was gone- off to visit Enid at the Hilltop, though Negan didn’t know _that_ \- and that Judith was down for her afternoon nap. _Just you and me, Rick._ He was a creature of habit in that way, same as Rick. Easier to get used to something the more you did it.

Rick had never done _this_ particular thing before.

Negan managed to get his belt undone while backing him into his room, letting it fall open before attacking the button and zipper on his jeans. He got them loose, enough that he could easily slip his hands down the back and grab what he wanted.

“Oh, Rick. Oh, _Rick_.” Negan was all smiles, hazel eyes alight. “Feels good. Mm, c’mon now. Get ‘em off. I wanna see what you’ve got for me.”

Rick knew he was only prolonging the inevitable by going for his shirt first, but he did it anyway, managing to get all the buttons undone before Negan made an impatient noise, eyes raking over him. “Get your pants off, Rick. You know what I want to fucking see.”

_It doesn’t matter_ , Rick repeated over and over to himself as he pushed his jeans down his legs. _He’s gonna laugh, but it’s not gonna fucking- it doesn’t matter._

Cool air rushed around Rick’s exposed skin, much more than normal. Even as he told himself that _it doesn’t matter_ , he couldn’t look up to meet Negan’s laughing gaze.

Negan spoke and he flinched, shoulders hunching, shrinking into himself. “Goddamn, Rick! Those things were fucking _made_ for you, weren’t they?”

He waited for the rest- the mocking, the _oh, look at you, Rick. My little bitch, dressed like one of my bitches- doesn’t quite look as good on you, though-_

Negan circled him, heavy, booted footsteps on the hardwood floor. He lingered behind Rick, letting out a long, low whistle, and Rick’s eyes burned behind tightly clenched lids. Negan was every schoolyard bully that Rick thought he’d outgrown, come back to poke and prod at all of his soft spots.

Rough hands stripped his shirt off his shoulders, sliding down his sides to rest at his lace-covered hips.

“Nothing to say, Rick? Can’t even fucking look at me? Shit, after all this, after everything you’ve done, is this really so bad?”

“Just get it over with,” Rick snapped before he could stop himself. “I did it, alright? Have your fun, just…just please get it- just do it.”

The firm grasp on his hips faltered for a moment, unsure. “What the fuck are you talking about, Rick?” He didn’t understand why Negan sounded panicked. “Rick, you- we…” his voice trailed off. “Rick, you told me yes, you said that- that- you fucking _swore_ that first time that if you didn’t want it you’d tell me-”

“I’m not talking about _that_.” About Negan’s insistence that his weekly fucking of Rick into his own mattress had to be completely consentual. It was about-

“What the fuck are you talking about, then?”

“You’re going- if you’re going to… _make fun of me_ …just do it. I get it, Negan. I’m your- your bitch, and I look like-” _like an idiot, standing here in lingerie like I’m someone young and beautiful._

He couldn’t say the rest of the words out loud. It was too much, him baring his throat like that, but Negan seemed to get the gist.

He let go of Rick’s hips, and Rick braced himself for cruel, biting words.

Negan’s fingers slid beneath his chin. “Look at me, Rick.”

He did, shocked to see an unexpected tenderness in Negan’s dark eyes. That cruelty that always lingered just beneath the surface, waiting to rise from the depths and strike, had receded. Rick wasn’t quite sure of who Negan was without it, didn’t know where they stood.

“Rick,” Negan said gently, cupping his face, “I’m not going to make fun of you. Why the hell would I-”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Rick challenged, and Negan had the sense to look almost abashed at the rebuke.

“Fine. That’s fucking fair play, Rick. I get it. But that’s not what this is about. You really think I’d get my rocks off making fun of you? Don’t answer that,” he said quickly, realizing how ludicrous the words were. “What the hell would I even say to make fun of you? Har-de-fucking-har, you look so fucking sexy I could come just looking at you?”

Rick dropped his eyes to the floor. “Don’t.”

Negan’s dark brows knitted together. “Don’t _what_ , Rick? Don’t tell you how fucking good you look right now? Don’t tell you how goddamn gorgeous you are-”

The words- cruel lies- were sharp teeth against Rick’s skin. “Stop.”

There was an awkward moment of tense quiet between them before the pieces slid into place.

“Rick,” Negan whispered, “I’m not…you don’t really think I’m _lying_ , do you?”

Rick looked down at Negan’s booted feet.

“ _Rick_.”

“I’m not- I _know_ you’re lying, Negan,” Rick answered wearily.

“Rick,” Negan sighed after a moment, “I really thought you were smarter than this. I did. Jesus Christ, man, why the hell would I be fucking your ass every goddamned week if I didn’t think you were a fucking knockout?”

“Because I’m your bitch, right? I know that you- that you have wives, that you…” He flushed miserably. “I know that what we’re doing isn’t just…I know it’s not because you want _me_.” It came out on a whine, and like that it was all laid out before Negan: why would you want _me?_

Negan blinked slowly, holding Rick at arm’s length.

“Rick,” he said, sounding more lost than he had the right to.

Rick pulled away. “You got what you wanted, right? Was this enough?”

He reached for his jeans and Negan was against him in a second, pressing up against Rick’s backside, rough jeans against lace and bare flesh. Rick straightened, and Negan’s hand slid up to press their hips together.

“You think I don’t want you? That I’m just fucking you…what, to fuck with you?” Negan nudged the bulge of his erection against Rick’s ass, rutting against him. “Rick. Oh, _Rick_. I want you so fucking _bad_ , baby.” Lips descended on Rick’s neck, cascading kisses down the side of his throat and over his shoulders. “You’re so fucking beautiful. So beautiful, Rick.” Warm hands ran down Rick’s torso, fingers rubbing at his nipples, over his belly. “Have you fucking _seen_ yourself, Rick? So fucking sexy. Drive me out of my goddamn mind.”

He cupped Rick between the legs, thumbing over the coarse lace. “Get on the bed. Gonna show you.”

Rick moved to obey, mind whirling. _He can’t mean- he can’t really-_

He _could_ really, judging by the prominent bulge tenting the front of his boxers as he eagerly stripped and climbed up the bed after Rick. He kissed his way up Rick’s body, lips working their way up to the juncture of Rick’s thighs while he squirmed, legs spreading instinctively to let Negan slot himself between. He wasn’t fully hard like he would normally be at this point during their trysts- too full of anxiety, thinking that the rug would be ripped out from under him and Negan would mock, _you didn’t really think I meant any of that shit, did you?_

Negan mouthed at the soft bulge in the lace, licking a stripe up from Rick’s balls to the waistband and then kissing back down and nipping at his inner thighs, tongue dipping just beneath the panties to graze sensitive skin.

“Been thinking about this all week. _All fucking week_ , Rick,” he said between wet kisses. “Made me so fucking hard just thinkin’ about you like this.”

Rick felt his cock begin to thicken, Negan’s fingers kneading him through the lace. The rough drag of it against somewhere so sensitive made his toes curl

“ _Fuck_ , look at that,” Negan moaned, nuzzling into Rick’s crotch. “Knew that pretty dick would look good wrapped up so nice for me.” His lips closed over the head, giving a dry suck through the fabric, and Rick keened pathetically, hips rising off the mattress. Negan groaned against him before carefully guiding him to roll over onto his belly.

Negan’s hands slid up the back of Rick’s thighs up to his ass, squeezing and pulling him apart, making the lace covering him slide into the cleft of his ass. Somehow, Rick felt more exposed than if he’d just been naked. Negan’s mouth followed the trail his hands left, warm and wet until his face was between Rick’s thighs, tongue darting out to drag across Rick’s opening through the lace.

“O-oh- _Negan_ -” Rick shamelessly pushed back into Negan’s face, silently pleading for more.

“Your tight little ass looks so fucking delicious right now, Rick. Could just _eat you up_. Would you like that?” He tugged the panties aside before Rick could answer, licking a wet stripe over Rick’s tender opening and pulling a soft whine out of him.

“Gorgeous.” Negan’s fingers, slick with lube he’d drawn from Rick’s bedside table, dove into him, rubbing over sensitive flesh and stretching him open. Rick pushed up onto his elbows, head bowed between his shoulders as he began to pant. “You wanna ride me, Rick?”

He climbed over Negan, straddling him without a second thought. This was always how it went when they came together this way- Negan purring filthy things into his ear and Rick eagerly complying without a second thought because Negan always made it seem so, so _good_.

Rick moved to pull the panties down, eager to have them gone and feel Negan tending to that empty ache inside of him, but Negan stilled him with a hand on his wrist. “Leave them on, Rick. For me. Please.” He gazed up at Rick with a stripped, unguarded expression that left Rick feeling similarly disarmed. He glanced down at himself, at the red lace that was stretched across his hard dick, a dark spot spreading across the front where he had begun to leak.

“I- _Negan_. I look-”

“You look so fucking gorgeous that I can’t stand it, Rick. That’s how you look.” Negan licked his lips, fervent desire written plainly across his face. “Let me, baby. Let me fuck you while you’re wearing them for me.”

Rick tentatively withdrew his hands, reaching back instead to pull the lace aside and allow Negan’s cock to press against him. “Okay.”

Negan usually fucked him from behind- bent over the edge of the bed or against the wall or with his face pressed into the pillows. The times he’d put Rick on his back, he had buried his face into his neck or Rick had been too distracted by the feeling of him inside to watch him properly.

He watched him now, as he rocked in Negan’s lap, stuffed full with his cock straining against the panties. Negan’s eyes never left him except to roll back in his head when Rick clenched around him as he sank down on his cock again and again.

Maybe, if he’d bothered to watch him before, he wouldn’t have questioned Negan’s intentions with him. It was hard to deny the open, unabashed lust etched into every line of his face as he fucked up into Rick.

“So fucking…. _ah, Rick_ , so fucking hot, baby…” He groaned as Rick pulled his flushed cock out from the side of the lace, letting it bounce with the thrusts in and out of his body. He let out a breathless wail when Negan’s fist closed around him, stroking and sliding smoothly while his other hand gripped at his ass. Rick’s hips twitched into his hand and Negan gave a moaning laugh. “Beautiful. That’s my boy, so beautiful-”

Rick felt heat crawl down from his face to his chest, pleasure spreading through him at the sweet words.

Negan could tell when he was getting close, how his chest heaved with labored breaths, how his noises got higher, breathier. He tucked Rick’s cock back into the panties, grinning when Rick gave him a flushed, confused look. “Want to see you ruin them, Rick.”

And he absolutely did a moment later, back arching almost painfully as he came. Wetness spread across the front of the crimson lace, and Rick was dimly aware of a similar warm gush filling him as he rode out his orgasm, rocking wildly on Negan’s cock even as the man beneath him peaked with a shuddering moan and yelping pathetically when a hand came up to rub at his oversensitive flesh, tracing the wetness that had spilled from him. Negan guided him down with firm but gentle hands on the nape of his neck, slipping out as Rick melted over him like ice cream on a summer day. "Beautiful," Negan murmured between kisses to Rick's damp curls. 

For the first time, Rick's responding "thank you," was completely genuine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless I get inspired, the next day will be 17.


	4. Pegging (Rick/Michonne/Negan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got inspired, but this chapter is actually mostly Rick/Michonne (because I love the idea of her pegging Rick. I actually have a half-finished fic of some Richonne pegging that I'll finish one of these days...) with some very appreciative Negan watching. I'm aware that this probably won't be a lot of people's cup of tea since this was meant to just be a Rick/Negan thing but...you're getting this anyway. Hopefully some of you guys reading this like Richonne, too. If not- well, there will be more Regan up tomorrow!
> 
> If you want context, I'm picturing this being set in the same universe as my other Negan/Rick/Michonne fic, Strange Bedfellows, which takes place after a peace agreement has been reached between the Saviors and the other communities.

It was more than a little unprecedented for Negan to be sitting in a room with a gorgeous, naked woman and not be focusing all of his attention on her.

To be fair, said woman wasn’t his biggest fan- though they’d been getting along better lately, given the circumstances. This was always how it went when it was the three of them- Negan and Michonne giving each other a wide berth and focusing all of their attention on the sweet, fucked-out man that they both adored. It was how they all liked it, and it was just fine and dandy with Negan as long as it was what Rick wanted. Whatever made Rick a happy man made Negan a happy man.

And _boy_ , was Rick a happy man.

Negan found it a little hard to believe that he was actually getting a front-row seat to what was happening right now, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to speak up to say anything about it. Shockingly, he did have enough sense to know when to keep his mouth shut from time to time. 

It had started off with a playful suggestion- it seemed that was always how things happened with them, teasing with a hint of true want beneath. Still, this was...a lot, so when he’d joked a week ago that Michonne should be the one fucking Rick the next time they all fell into bed together, he didn’t expect her to actually follow through with it. He’d already known that it was something they had tried together- there were few secrets between him and Rick anymore, especially when it came to their sex lives.

He just never thought he’d get to see it happen.

Rick was absolutely fucking _gorgeous_ when he was being fucked. Negan already knew that, had seen it happen beneath or above him more times than he could count. There was something different about seeing him in this context, though: fully stripped with his ass stuffed full of Michonne’s purple strap-on while Negan lounged in the armchair against the wall next to the bed, his jeans unzipped but still keeping him covered as he palmed himself through layers of fabric. Maybe it was because Negan wasn’t the one focusing on getting Rick off, but he was able to fixate so much more on just how downright  _delicious_ Rick looked.

“Mi-chonne-” Rick panted, eyelashes fluttering as he was rocked into the bedspread. His legs were splayed wide with his feet resting on the edge of the bed while Michonne stood over him. The look on her face spoke very much to Negan’s own thoughts- she looked absolutely, unabashedly in love with the man beneath her, ardent desire making her positively glow as she smiled down on him like she was the sun itself. Her strong hands slid over Rick’s belly, his chest, up his throat to cup his flushed face and trace the plush fullness of his pink lips with her thumb. His mouth hadn’t closed since she’d first penetrated him, sound flowing from him like a song just for her: soft, breathy moans that gave way to needful whimpers when she spread his thighs wider and hiked his hips up to fuck into the sensitive place deep inside him.

Rick was a goddamned _mess_ , and it positively tied Negan up into a filthy, aching knot of want. Rick clutched at the mattress with trembling fingers, his hair sodden with sweat as he slid on the sheets. He’d slowly gone from a sweet shade of pink to a burning, aroused red as the evening had progressed. And it had progressed so _nicely_ , starting with Negan and Michonne standing back to watch him undress slowly, blushing like he was fucking _shy_ , like the two people eating up each sliver of newly exposed skin hadn’t seen every inch of him dozens of times before.

Negan had agreed not to speak. Something about him being _distractingly vulgar_ when he was in bed, and that wasn’t the point of this. He was a spectator, allowed the blessing of watching the two lovers occupying the bed.

_“If you’re good, I might let him take care of you after,”_ Michonne had told him in a commanding voice that made it easy for Negan to understand why Rick liked falling right underneath her.

“Are you close, baby?” Michonne crooned now, sliding one hand up Rick’s thigh and thrusting into him faster, making him keen and cry out shamelessly, nothing to muffle the noise spilling forth from his lips. “Hm?” One slim-fingered hand wrapped around Rick’s cock, stiff and looking almost painfully hard between his thighs. She gave him slow, firm strokes and his back arched clear off the bed, his legs raising to wrap her waist as his cries rose to a near-shout.

“Yes! Y-yes, I’m- baby, I- _aah_ ,” Rick whined, completely undone. Oh, he was _definitely_ close. Negan knew the signs well by now: the way his firm, muscled chest heaved with short breaths, how his hips rolled back to take more and more of the toy into him each time Michonne rocked him forward. His thighs were clenched so tight that Negan could see the way his muscles flexed, his dick arched up against his stomach and bouncing as he was fucked, the tip of it so wet that Negan could see it glisten from where he sat, and his mouth watered for it.

_Wouldn’t that be fucking something_ , Negan thought wildly, sliding one hand into his open pants to stroke himself properly as he watched. _Wouldn’t Rick just about fucking shoot up to the moon if he was being fucked and sucked at the same time?_

“C’mon, baby,” Michonne purred, sweet and rich as honey, “you gonna come for me, Rick? I can tell you’re close. You look so beautiful like this.” Rick’s bright blue eyes fluttered open and locked onto Michonne’s warm, dark ones, blush spreading across his face. She smiled at him, all pure love and adoration, while she slid her hands beneath his raised hips to cup and squeeze his ass. “You’re so full, aren’t you, baby? Mm, I know you are. Doesn’t it feel good?”

“Ye- yes,” Rick said breathlessly, so eager to please her. “Feels good, feels so, _so_ -” he broke off in a groan as Michonne’s hand covered his cock again, stroking and sliding, thumbing the slick wetness at the sensitive head and spreading it down the underside of his shaft.

“I know it does, baby. You’re about to come, aren’t you? I can see how hard your pretty dick is.” Rick slung one arm over his face to hide the pleased, embarrassed look that he was too undone to hold back, and she laughed quietly. “You like that, don’t you? Me telling you how beautiful you are, how big your gorgeous dick is, how-”

Rick cut her praise off by letting loose a deep, shattered moan and coming hard, breath caught in his chest as he squirmed and panted and completely unraveled in front of them both, come spilling from him and painting his belly a creamy white. Every muscle was pulled taught, and the sight of him like that, utterly mastered by pleasure and looking so sinfully wrecked, saw Negan grunting and groaning and rutting up into his own hand.

The wet sound the toy made when Michonne pulled out of him was utterly obscene, as was the way Rick was laid out on the bed in the aftermath of his orgasm, come dripping down his sides and shaky legs still splayed wide and curling, sex-mussed hair plastered to his forehead.

They both gave him a minute to recover- and a minute to enjoy the sight of him spread out before them- and then Michonne spoke, stroking Rick’s face gently.

“You were so good for me, Rick. So perfect, baby.” Rick arched up, seeking her lips like they were all he wanted in the world, and she beamed into their kiss, still smiling softly when she pulled away. "You alright?"

Rick nodded, looking blissfully dazed. His eyes crinkled charmingly at the corners when he smiled up at her. "Yeah. Great...I'm...yeah," he laughed at himself, soft and breathy. "Fuck. I can't think."

Michonne laughed with him, kissing the tip of his nose. She glanced up at Negan, her grin turning sly. "You need another minute?" she asked Rick, and he shook his head, pushing up onto his elbows. 

"I'm good," he promised. 

"Good," she said, “Now get over there. We’re not done with you yet.”

He had to still be utterly worn out, but Rick complied eagerly, stealing on last kiss from Michonne’s lips before he slid off the bed and knelt before Negan, all hazy blue eyes and parted lips.

“Doesn’t look like he’ll take too long,” Michonne noted, reclining on the bed and stretching out her long legs. “That’s good. I’ve got something else for you to do after you get done with him, Rick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be up tomorrow for day 17!


	5. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter: Massage, featuring comicverse Rick and Negan. You can thank a friend for this chapter, I originally wasn't planning on writing anything for today, but they wanted some bottom Negan/top Rick, and who am I to deny? Also for them: chubby Nugget. Because of course.

“Mmm, fuck me sideways, Rick,” Negan hummed, “you do pretty fucking alright for a guy with one hand.”

He sounded completely relaxed and blissed-out in a way that almost made Rick laugh. He hadn’t been at it long- maybe ten or so minutes or gentle rubbing and kneading the soft skin and muscle up and down Negan’s broad back- but the larger man was already sweet and pliant beneath his hand as he worked.

“Careful talking about my hand,” Rick warned playfully, fingers massaging lovingly up Negan’s soft, fleshy sides, “may put my other one back on. Don’t think that’d be quite as relaxing.”

Negan half-laughed half-groaned into the pillow his face was pressed into, squirming back when Rick’s hand traveled lower down, fingertips beneath the waistband of his boxers. “Maybe I _would_ fucking like that, Rick. You clawing me up like a little tiny kitten. Mm, that’s- _oh, yeah, right there, babe_ \- that’s just what you are, isn’t it? My fucking kitten, angry-ass cute little motherfucker, ready to scratch anybody’s eyes out-”

Rick snorted a laugh and gripped the waistband of Negan’s underwear. “Shut up and lift your hips.” He slid a pillow beneath when Negan obeyed, licking his lips when he had the man naked and spread beneath him. He worked his way down with patiently rubbing fingers, massaging out the tension in Negan’s thighs. He could feel his own pants beginning to grow tight in the front as he looked his fill.

“You know I don’t fucking mean anything by that, right Rick?” Negan asked suddenly, concern coloring his voice in a way that Rick usually only heard directed toward him or Carl. “You know I think your claw is fucking badass, right? It’s cool as fuck. My fucking badass boyfriend running around running this shit and kicking ass with one fucking hand. That’s some fucking shit, you know? You’re gonna be the stuff of legends one day. People are gonna sit around their fucking campfires or what-the-fuck-ever and talk about _Rick Grimes, our goddamned hero, did you hear how he took down twice as many roamers with half as many hands_ -” Rick gave him a swift, playful slap on the ass and he dissolved into laughter. “They will! You’re a fucking- you’re so fucking- fucking amazing, Rick, I-”

“Shut up, Negan. And roll over.”

He did. “You like telling me to shut up a lot, don’t you, baby?”

Negan was, inevitably, hard, and Rick had to resist the impulsive urge to go straight for his dick. Instead, he cupped the side of the man’s face, leaning down for a slow kiss.

He liked kissing Negan. Liked how it made the man clingy and sweet, all but crushing Rick to him, bare skin on skin. Liked how he made a quiet, bereft sound when Rick drew back like all he wanted in the whole world was Rick’s lips covering his own.

“You do talk a lot,” Rick pointed out, nudging himself up between Negan’s thighs and feeling them wrap around his hips.

“You like it,” Negan grinned, snorting with laughter at Rick’s unimpressed expression. “Sometimes. Sometimes you like it. _Really_ fucking like it, if I’m remembering right.”

Rick rolled his eyes and let his hand wander down Negan’s bare chest, rolling one flushed nipple between his fingertips until Negan’s hips canted up off the pillow.

“Anything else you like, Rick?” Negan’s voice had that ever-present smug candor to it, but there was something beneath- a hint of neediness that Rick knew he was privileged to glimpse.

He dropped a kiss to the center of Negan’s broad chest, smiling as he did so. “Yeah.”

“Mm,” Negan purred, “tell me.”

Rick trailed wet kisses down Negan’s soft belly, nuzzling into the trail of dark hair that thickened on its way down toward the cock bumping Rick’s chin. “Like you,” Rick murmured, squeezing Negan’s supple hips. “Love you.”

It was downright _adorable_ how Negan flushed and got this dreamy, pleased look at his words. It was strange, thinking of a man probably twice his size as _cute_ , but there it was.

Negan groaned, rough and eager, when Rick took his cock in hand and began to stroke him properly. “Ooh, baby. Yeah, fuckin’ _yeah_ , Rick. You gonna give me a happy ending?” He wriggled his hips, lifting and pushing up into Rick’s tight fist. “Fuck, that’s real fucking good, Rick.”

It was still good when Rick fingered him open smooth and slick, better still when Rick pressed forward, nudging his cock into Negan while they both tensed and dug fingers into each other’s flesh, hungry for touch.

“God, your dick feels so fucking _good_ , Rick. Feels so, so-”

Rick knew. He felt the same way, sheathed inside of Negan, everything in him screaming with the nearly painful pleasure of it.

Negan liked to talk during sex. When he was being fucked like this, heels sliding against the cotton sheets and hands gripping the headboard, it was mostly breathless, incoherent encouragement, and Rick loved every second of it.

“C’mere, Rick. C’mere. Kiss me. Fucking kiss me.”

Rick couldn’t resist the offer, trying his best to keep up his steady thrusts inward as he leaned over Negan, stretching to try to reach his lips and laughing when he fell short and just barely caught his chin instead.

“Too short, bright boy,” Negan moaned, grinning, and Rick shook his head and made up for it by kissing every inch of Negan he could get to- all over his chest, up the line of his throat to his jaw.

“You love it, _big boy_ ,” Rick volleyed back, and Negan had to choke on a laugh as he came all over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is day 22- which is also the season 8 premiere!!!! FUCK!!!! YES!!!!


	6. Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Walking Dead day!!!!! I'm pumped for tonight. 
> 
> Today's prompt: collaring. Heads up for some (consentual) rougher sex.

“Oh, don’t you look so fucking _hot_ like this, Rick. Fuck yes. C’mon now, turn those baby blues up toward me, darlin’. Let’s see that pretty face of yours.”

Rick had to bite back the feral snarl that threatened to rip out of him then, the audacity of it all choking him just like the smooth black leather ringing his neck, buckled just tight enough for him to really _feel_ it, but loose enough that Negan had been able to slide his fingers beneath and give it a little tug just to test Rick's reaction. It was pride that kept him quiet more than anything- _pride_ , even now, sitting at Negan’s feet with the man’s finger hooked into the silver ring that rested at the hollow of his throat, forcing him to look up and meet the hungry hazel gaze raking over his bare body.

For a second, he considered snarling at Negan anyway, pride be damned. Not like he had much left these days. It seemed like too much, though- collared like and animal and growling like one, too. Plus Negan would probably like it too much, and Rick had already given him more than enough today.

Still, he gave him a little more in the form of his hips raised high in the air, face down on Negan’s bed and fisting the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Negan fucked him like an animal, hard and relentless and no-holds-barred, his hips meeting Rick’s bruised backside while Rick took it and took it, legs sliding further and further apart for Negan until the stretch of it began to echo the ache of his taxed muscles.

He _liked_ that, though. Liked the roughness, the way Negan was reduced to nothing more than a grunting, sweating, shaking pit of _need_ inside of him and around him. Or once, _for-fucking-once_ in his life, Negan didn’t have a damn thing to say, or at least was too far out of his mind with desperate, aching lust to string together anything more coherent than Rick’s name, repeated over and over in a strained groan that made Rick’s dick twitch and leak where it hung between his legs.

Rick didn’t say a word either, wouldn’t let himself for fear of what would spill out of him when he was being fucked _so fucking good_ like this. He dragged a pillow toward himself and shoved his face into it, teeth sinking into the soft down as he breathed wetly around it.

_“Rick, Rick, Rick-”_

White-hot pleasure surrounded him, burning down his spine and between his thighs, and he was just on the edge, right fucking _there_ -

Rick gave a choked, startled whine when he felt Negan wrench his head back with fingers hooked into the collar, breathing hot and heavy directly into his ear as he continued his relentless pace with his free hand steadying Rick’s bare hip.

“Say my name. Say my _fucking_ name, Rick. Who do you belong to?”

He tried to slur out a _no_ , he really did, wanting to keep up the game and see what happened when he refused Negan's request. The thick leather dug into his neck, making his vision blur as he tried to gasp for air.

“N-n-” He shook his head best he could, and Negan laughed behind him, releasing his hip to smack Rick’s reddened ass. Rick jolted, eyes flying wide as fingers dug into the sore flesh.

“Say it, Rick. Be a good boy.”

“N-ne- _ah!_ ” he yelped as he was struck again, “ _Negan!_ ”

A warm hand closed around his throbbing cock, Negan’s thumb passing over the swollen, dripping head. “Oh, _Rick_. You’re so fucking _wet_ , baby. You like that, huh? I fucking know you do. _I know it._ ” Another sharp slap connected, and Rick keened pitifully, rutting his hips forward against nothing. “Say it one more time, baby. Come on now. Who do you belong to?”

“ _Negan_ , Negan, you-”

The rest of his breathless babbling was cut off by Negan shoving his face into the pillows and driving into him _hard_ , and Rick took every slick thrust like a the reward it was.

When he came, it was to the feeling of Negan’s cock splitting him open and his own dick being stroked with quick flicks of Negan’s wrist down the shaft.

After, when he was still trembling and panting and trying to get his bearings, the thing that brought him floating back down to earth was the gentle carding of fingers through his damp hair. His eyes were still closed when he felt himself being gently maneuvered to lay against Negan’s bare chest, and he instinctively tucked his head beneath the man’s chin, one arm curling around his waist.

“You alright, Rick?” A warm hand smoothed over his tender backside, rubbing out the sting.

All Rick could manage in response was a contented, worn-out hum of affirmation, and Negan clutched him tighter to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of Rick's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I plan on doing something for tomorrow, but it's not fic, it'll be art. If anyone's interested in me dropping a link to that on here, just let me know and I'll put a link in the next fic chapter (which will be on the 24th.)


	7. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24- Exhibitionism/Voyeurism. Said voyeur is Daryl Dixon, who I normally don't enjoy writing about but I liked him being the one watching them. I considered Eugene for a hot minute because, you know- he likes to watch- but I couldn't imagine trying to write anything smutty from his point of view. I'd laugh too hard. 
> 
> Also! My day 23 contribution in the form of art: [Shibari Rick](http://hatterized.tumblr.com/post/166760064537) (NSFW, obviously)

The first time was an accident, pure and simple.

Halfway through loading up the week’s tribute into the back of the Savior’s trucks, Daryl noticed that Rick had vanished. He was always there, _always_ , keeping vigilant watch over the proceedings and making sure that everything was present and accounted for so that no harm came to anyone in Alexandria. He’d been right behind Daryl less than ten minutes ago, tucked beneath Negan’s arm in that way that made Daryl’s blood boil with barely restrained rage.

A quick scan of the area told Daryl that Negan was gone, too, and that’s when he took off in search of Rick. He didn’t trust Negan as far as he could throw him, and there was something in the way he looked at Rick that Daryl couldn’t quite place, but it set his teeth on edge nonetheless.

Instinctively, he checked Rick’s house first and his gut checked out as soon as he walked in and heard muffled voices coming from Rick’s bedroom. He crept up the stairs with a hunting knife gripped tight in his fist, ready to strike, poised lightly on the balls of his feet to keep the steps from creaking beneath him. _If that bastard thinks he’s gonna get away with draggin’ Rick off and hurtin’ him, he’s got another thing comin’-_

Daryl stopped as soon as he glimpsed the scene in Rick’s bedroom, flattening himself against the wall so that he wouldn’t be seen.

He had seen Rick naked before. It was inevitable, really. Privacy was one of the first things to go when you banded together in a big group, and with it quickly followed any sort of shame attached to nudity. There had been times when they’d been on the road and bathed wherever they could find enough water to get their feet wet- rivers, lakes, the rare places with still-running water. In those moments, nobody cared who saw what, they just wanted desperately to scrub the grime and filth caked onto their skin. Even the showers at the prison had been communal, and Daryl had seen Rick’s body completely bare more than a handful of times.

He’d never seen him like this, though. Had never seen him hard, the pink head of his cock slick and glistening in the afternoon light that poured in through the open window. He’d never seen him crawl over another person and pin their wrists to the plush give of a mattress and bury that hard cock deep inside of them, had never seen the barely restrained ferocity always lurking just beneath the surface of Rick’s skin look so beautiful before.

And that’s what he was as he fucked Negan- beautiful. He was unhinged in such a new, raw way, his body all rolling muscle and power as he took complete control over the man who had such a firm hold on all of their lives.

It shocked Daryl a little that Negan seemed to like it so much, but it made sense, seeing Rick like this- who wouldn’t want to be at the mercy of something so beautiful?

He thought it was odd how they kissed when they came, panting openly into wet mouths, lips sliding slick with tongues darting out to join in. Maybe they just wanted to try to keep the noise down?

When they walked outside fifteen minutes later, buttoned back up with hair finger-combed back into place, Daryl had long since fled the scene, and nobody was the wiser.

The first time, anyway.

* * *

The second time, Negan saw him.

The second time, it hadn’t been an accident.

The second time, it had been different. Daryl watched as Negan cupped Rick’s jaw, kissed his chin, drew his clothes off slowly. The way he handled Rick…he was a different man when he was between the sheets with him, a man capable of soft things, of reverent brushes of his fingertips over Rick’s body. He treated Rick like he was something worthy of tender care.

He liked the second time more, strangely. Liked the way Rick- strong, steady, beautiful _Rick_ \- spread his legs apart for Negan to see, for _Daryl_ to see. How he’d come undone in a way that left Daryl red in the face and feeling warm all over.

Rick was in Negan’s lap, back against the taller man’s chest, Rick’s own bare chest heaving as Negan held his hips, his head tipped back to expose his tan throat with red-purple bruises sucked into the skin. Negan hooked him under the knees, spread him out so nicely for Daryl’s hungry eyes to take him in, like he _knew_. One of Negan’s hands slid up to the center of Rick’s broad chest, clutching him close while he marked up Rick’s neck some more. Did he do that every time, Daryl wondered? How had he never noticed them before? Maybe that’s why Rick had been keeping his shirts so tightly buttoned lately, opting for things with collars even when it was too warm out for the long sleeves.

He should have left. He should leave now, he knew. The only way he hadn’t been spotted was because they both had their eyes closed, Rick’s forehead pressed to Negan’s temple and Negan’s dark lashes fanning high cheekbones. Rick would die of embarrassment if he knew that Daryl was seeing him like this, blushing red and sweating and fucked so thoroughly that his words were slurred. It was private, something that nobody was meant to witness, made worse by the fact that it was Negan’s dick that Rick was fucking himself down onto while sharp teeth worried at that full lower lip. If one of them happened to glance up, it would all be over and Rick, he knew, would cover himself and flush and stammer and dodge Daryl’s eyes for weeks to come, ashamed of himself.

Daryl didn’t want him to be ashamed. He couldn’t begin to wrap his head around why Rick had sought out sex with _Negan_ of all people, but somehow, seeing him now so utterly undone, he didn’t question it. It felt like something that he couldn’t understand even if he asked, and it wasn’t his place to do so. Maybe this was their way of blowing off steam. Maybe it was revenge. Maybe Negan just fucked him really fucking _good_.

Daryl’s eyes followed the little things Rick did- the way his throat bobbed when he moaned, how his chest blushed such an intriguing shade of pink, deepening when Negan’s fingers came up to rub at his nipples- did Rick like being teased like that? He seemed to, by the way he arched up into the larger man’s hands, a breathless whine that Daryl wanted to hear over and over again leaving his lips.

He never knew Rick could sound like that, could look like that.

Inevitably, his gaze eventually dropped lower, down Rick’s stomach to the dark thatch of curly hair that his cock was nestled in. It was hard not to look there, Daryl reasoned- it drew his eye, demanding attention that Daryl was too willing to give. Rick’s cock was long and thick and flushed a deep, aroused shade of red. He watched as a bead after bead of wetness pooled at the tip and then slid down the shaft. Rick leaked a lot- he wondered if that always happened, or if it was just when he was being fucked like this.

Rick’s balls, drawn tight and heavy up against his body, bounced every time that Negan thrust up into him. He wondered- did Rick like them played with? He and Negan didn’t seem to be overly gentle with each other, would Rick like it if Negan dropped a hand down to cup the sensitive sac and squeezed lightly, just enough for him to feel it?

He sucked in a harsh breath- louder than he meant to- when Negan reached down and began to stroke Rick’s dick, thumb rubbing just beneath the head. He nearly ran for it then, thinking for sure that they’d heard him, but Rick’s eyes stayed tightly shut and Negan only had eyes for the man squirming on his dick.

“That feel good, baby?” Negan asked, so low that Daryl almost missed it. It was so intimate, the way he spoke, almost ardent in its unabashed affection, and it knocked Daryl clear off his feet. Negan talked to Rick like that? Like they were lovers?

“Y-yes, _please_ …” Rick seemed to be torn between bucking his hips up into Negan’s fist or pushing them back to take the man’s cock deeper into himself.

It was like Daryl’s thoughts from a moment ago had been spoken aloud, the way Negan released Rick’s cock and reached further between his thighs to cup and caress his balls, rolling them gently in his palm. Rick gasped and reached back to wrap an arm around Negan’s neck, his body shuddering and _that sure answered that question, didn’t it?_

“You’re getting close, aren’t you, Rick?” Negan crooned sweetly, moving his hand back up to glide over Rick’s swinging cock. Daryl watched, entranced, at the way the swollen, ruddy head of Rick’s dick disappeared and reappeared as it went through Negan’s fist. “I can feel how much you’re fuckin’ clenching on me.”

Daryl swallowed hard, tongue darting out to wet his parched lips. What must that feel like, feeling Rick get tighter and tighter as he drew close to his release? He felt a bead of sweat run down his neck and soak into the collar of his shirt, fingers tightening on the thigh of his pants as he watched.

Rick got _loud_ as he came, so loud that Negan released his grip on Rick’s cock and turned his face so that he could swallow the cries in his mouth. He’d never seen Rick completely lose control before like this, so utterly open and unguarded as he bucked wildly in Negan’s lap, loads of pearly white streaking up his belly and dripping down his twitching length. Negan’s free hand stroked him through it even as he groaned out his own orgasm, come dripping over his fingertips.

He slid those same fingers between Rick’s parted lips as they came down together, spent and sticky and slumped against each other. When Rick obediently licked them clean, Negan’s fingers sliding deep into his mouth, Daryl tilted his head- could Rick really like that? He didn’t seem to mind, and Negan gave him a fierce, heated kiss afterwards that was mostly tongue. For the briefest second, he wondered what Rick tasted like, if Negan could taste him in Rick’s wet mouth as they kissed-

Negan’s eyes darted up to the open doorway, just for a moment, but it was enough. He froze, caught off guard in a way that Daryl had never seen him be before, and they were both rooted to the spot for a horrifying moment.

_Shit, shit-_

He was a deer in the headlights of Negan’s questioning, curious gaze, and for a moment Daryl had no idea what was coming next. Would he laugh? Get pissed, chase him off? Ignore him and let Rick be none the wiser?

To Daryl’s surprise, Negan simply reached down to draw the sheet up from where it was bunched at the foot of the bed, pulling it up to cover Rick. It was unexpected in its protective tenderness- Negan cared enough to want to preserve Rick’s modesty, even if it was too little too late.

He released Daryl’s eyes from his captive gaze, looking down at Rick and kissing his forehead. “We should get back out there, Rick,” he murmured, and Daryl immediately heard the warning for him hidden there- _get the fuck out before he notices you._

Daryl found his legs and bolted for the door.

* * *

Rick found it hard to look Daryl in the eye for a couple days after it happened.

He was a little surprised the Negan told him immediately. At first he thought that the man was lying- trying to get a rise out of him, trying to embarrass him. He’d gotten dressed in a confused haze, trying to sort out how he felt about it while also denying that it happened at all, because why the hell would Daryl stick around to _watch_ if he had-

But Negan looked at him so earnestly, like he was trying to apologize and be gentle about it. Negan was never gentle about anything, and it unnerved him to his core.

“I covered you up as soon as I saw him, Rick, but I think the horse was already out of the goddamn barn at that point-”

An unexpectedly kind gesture, but things like that were becoming less and less unexpected the more time he spent alone with Negan.

The truth of it all was solidified in the way the Daryl openly dodged him for the next three days. It was an odd game they played, Rick too embarrassed to look his way but still always glancing over to try to confirm his suspicions.

The thought of it made him flush all over with heat. How long had he been standing there watching them? Had he seen everything? Had that been the first time?

And the _why_. Why the hell had he stayed?

It was day five that he finally swallowed the remains of his pride and confronted him, because he knew that Daryl was never going to bring it up.

The man acted like a skittish foal, hiding beneath lank hair and shuffling his feet like Rick was going to scold him.

“It’s…it’s okay that you…” Rick started and stopped again, anxiously running fingers through his wavy hair. “I don’t want you to keep…avoiding me like you’ve been doin’. It’s alright.”

“I’m- shit, Rick, I didn’t mean- I’m sorry-”

“It’s _okay_ ,” Rick said, and suddenly he realized that it was. “It’s all…okay.” He tipped his head, trying to meet his friend’s eyes, trying to convey it all without saying it, because he _couldn’t,_ he just couldn’t-

“All…?”

“I don’t- I mean, I did…mind. At first. But if you wanted to…” Rick blushed hard, laughing nervously at himself and rubbing sweaty palms on his jeans. “I don’t mind.”

They didn’t say anything else, and Rick had no idea if Daryl got what he was saying.

He told Negan when the man showed up again two days later, while they were necking up against the doorframe of Rick’s bedroom. Negan reeled back, eyes wide with shock and amusement and a touch of breathless, lustful wonder.

“Well fuck _me_ , Rick. You filthy fucking _slut_. You want him here to-”

Rick’s teeth flashed against Negan’s throat, a warning. “Watch your fucking mouth.” Negan just kept grinning, and Rick felt himself turn red. “I- I just…kept thinkin’ about him there…watchin’ me get…”

“Get your ass fucking plowed by me? Watching you come all over yourself?” Negan all but growled. “ _Fuck_ , Rick. Fuck me right up the goddamned wall with this shit. You’re a dirty fucking boy underneath all that sweet southern charm.”

There was a creak of floorboards from downstairs, and they both quieted, listening.

“Carl?” Rick called, just to be sure. The lack of answer spoke volumes.

Rick pulled Negan into his bedroom, stripped off their clothes, crawled up the bed and pulled Negan closer, closer, until they were flush against each other, mouths meeting in a kiss that made Rick lose himself for a long stretch of time, sinking into a sweet haze that only held himself and Negan.

Negan pulled back first, tugging and maneuvering Rick until he was on his belly, bare feet at the headboard while Negan slid up between his thighs.

Daryl was barely visible in the hallway, half-shrouded by the doorframe. Rick met his eyes just for a moment, their faces both tinged with soft pink. He nodded once, an _it’s okay, this is what I wanted_ , and then dropped down to pillow his head on his forearms as Negan began kissing a hot, wet trail down his spine, peppering presses of his lips between strokes of his tongue over warm skin. His hands kneaded Rick’s lower back, thumbs dipping into the twin dimples right above his ass before they slid down to squeeze the supple flesh of his backside.

“Gonna eat you out, Rick.” Negan’s words touched him in the form of warm lips ghosting over the sensitive curve where his thigh met his ass. Rick nodded, burying his face in his arms, not trusting his voice. Negan had only done _that_ to him once, and it hadn’t lasted very long before Rick was gasping and spilling come all between his belly and the sheets of his bed.

He felt Negan squeeze his ass once, twice, before pulling him open. Reflexively, he clenched, and Negan hummed a laugh as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss over Rick’s opening. “Relax, baby.”

Lips were replaced with a warm, wet tongue sliding up from his balls and over the sensitive strip of flesh between his legs until Negan was lapping at him with broad strokes of his tongue, willing him to loosen up.

Negan kissed the puckered flesh once more before tracing around the rim and pushing his tongue inside, and Rick couldn’t stop the helpless, keening noise it pulled out of him. He glanced up at Daryl, simultaneously aroused and embarrassed to have someone see him so vulnerable. The man was watching him from beneath his long hair, eyes darting from Rick’s face to where Negan’s face was buried between his thighs.

He groaned long and broken when Negan fingered him open with smooth, deep thrusts, positive that his face showed every smattering of pleasure-laden emotion when Negan rubbed over his prostate. When he was lax and stretched, he slid up into Negan’s lap, hands braced on the man’s shoulders as he reached back and guided himself down onto Negan’s slick length, his head falling back as he rocked his hips and took it all the way to the hilt, sinking until Negan’s balls rested flush against his ass. Negan’s lips crept up to his ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth before he whispered, “you want him to see you fucking taking it, Rick? Want him to see what you look like when I’m all the way up inside you?” Strong hands roamed over Rick’s backside, squeezing before delivering a sharp slap to one cheek.

Rick groaned, his thighs clenching tight where they wrapped Negan’s hip, relishing in the biting sting of skin on skin. He rose up a bit, enough that just the head of Negan’s cock remained inside him before sinking down again, tearing ragged moans from them both.

He thought he heard a similar noise from their audience of one in the hall, and that only spurred him on further.

He rode Negan _hard_ , bouncing in his lap with the taller man’s hands flitting back and forth between pressing finger-shaped bruises into his hips and gripping at his ass, occasionally smacking the firm flesh there hard enough that it burned so _nicely,_ warmth spreading from where his ass was doubtlessly colored a rosy red. Negan punctuated one particularly rough thrust up into Rick with a blow hard enough that Rick could feel his ass jiggle and bounce, and he heard a sharp intake of breath from the hallway. He managed a wry grin at Negan, who looked so fucking pleased with himself that Rick nearly wanted to smack him right back.

“Seems like he likes your tight ass almost as much as I do, Rick,” Negan rumbled as he helped with the rise and fall of Rick’s bucking hips. “Maybe I should give him a peek. Let him see just how fucking gorgeous you look wrapped around my dick.”

Rick gave a husky groan, burying his burning face into the curve of Negan’s neck, nodding even as he felt a flush of heat overtake him. He sealed his lips against Negan’s throat, sucking and lapping over his pounding pulse. He felt Negan squeeze him and spread him apart for Daryl to see, his whole body clenching tight at the exposure, feeling utterly torn between wanting to cover himself and coming apart right then just knowing that someone was seeing him in such an intimate way.

He hadn’t realized just how close Negan was, too caught up in the heady, lustful daze and the newness of it all, so the feeling of warmth gushing into him was unexpected and delightfully arousing and sent him careening straight over the edge as Negan fucked wetly up into him, tenacious in his determination to get Rick off. He sank his teeth into Negan’s shoulder as his cock spilled between their closely pressed bellies, shuddering when he felt the filthy slide of Negan’s come down the inside of his thighs.

He felt a little guilty at just how deeply he’d sunk his teeth into Negan in the heat of the moment, little painful-looking indentations etched in crescents into the skin, but Negan looked unbothered, grinning even as he tried to catch his breath. “Je- _sus_ , Rick. That was something _else_ , baby.”

Rick chucked weakly, kissing the bite in tender apology before sparing a glance out to their spectator, who was looking redder than Rick had ever seen. He caught Rick’s eye for a tentative moment before ripping his gaze away and fleeing down the hall, clearly not keen to stick around and think about what had just happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is day 26!


	8. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26- mirror sex, ft. me trying to change things up a little.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

Rick’s cheeks colored, and he dropped his eyes away from his boyfriend’s incredulous gaze. “Nothin’. Just- I mean…look at me,” he scrubbed a hand over his beard, eyeing his reflection in the mirror with a small amount of rueful contempt. “I’m looking pretty gray these days.”

Negan frowned, drumming his fingers on the marble countertop. “The only gray you’re looking is _great_ , Rick.”

Rick nearly doubled over wheezing at that, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Christ, I can’t believe you just said that.”

Negan tugged Rick closer by the waist, hands on his towel-clad hips. “You fucking love it. I’m pretty sure you’re dating me for my sense of humor.”

“Mm,” Rick hummed in contented agreement as sweet, bristly kisses were planted on his jaw and the curve of his neck. “Gotta be that. Can't see why else I'd be stickin' around...” His smart mouth earned him a sharp nip on his bare shoulder, and he jumped in surprise before Negan’s tongue laved over the abused skin.

“I’m fucking serious though, Rick,” Negan crooned into his ear, warm breath fanning over his cheek, “you’re goddamned _gorgeous_. Don’t know how you got it into that head of yours that you’re looking _old_ _and gray_ , but…” he unfastened Rick’s towel from around his waist too quickly for Rick to protest, eyeing Rick’s reflection in the mirror hungrily. “I’m about to show you just how wrong you are.”

Rick craned his neck to try to look back at the man standing so firmly pressed behind him. “Negan-” he began, only to be abruptly cut off by his boyfriend cupping his jaw firmly and turning his face back toward the mirror.

“Nope. No fucking sir. You’re gonna watch, Rick. I said I was gonna _show_ you, didn’t I?” He released his hold on Rick’s face to grab at his hips and pull them back so that Rick’s bare backside was flush with Negan’s crotch. Rick automatically dropped his hands to grip at the edge of the bathroom countertop, biting his tongue to hold in the hungry noise that he felt building in his chest at the feeling of Negan’s hot, hard length pressed up against his ass. Negan made a pleased little noise at the way Rick’s hips rutted back against him, his hands rubbing lovingly up Rick’s muscled belly and chest, pinching and rolling the hardened buds of Rick's nipples between his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ , baby. Could come just looking at you, you know that? So fucking sexy.” Warm lips mouthed at Rick’s neck while his chest was lavished with attention, his nipples growing taught and hard as they were tugged and his body growing lax as Negan squeezed the firm muscles of his pecs. On such blatant display in the mirror, Rick could see just how pink his chest got, glowing with heat as he got more and more aroused and his sensitive flesh was gently abused. Rick groaned quietly as he watched Negan’s hands work, his cock beginning to thicken with the promise of those hands dipping lower.

Rick’s hips canted up at they did exactly that, teasing fingers sliding down his belly and raking through the coarse curls above his cock. Negan snickered in his ear, ignoring Rick’s neediness and bypassing his length entirely and instead sliding over his thigh and hooking one knee, drawing it up to rest on the countertop. “Too bad you can’t see the view from behind,” Negan remarked wolfishly, and Rick could see in the mirror the way his eyes followed the path he felt his hands taking, roaming over Rick’s ass. The view from the front was plenty to look at though- like this, his cock demanded attention, standing stiff and needy as it jutted from his hips. It wasn't half bad, he had to admit. Negan certainly seemed to enjoy it...

One of Negan's fingers dipped lower, sliding down the cleft of Rick's to rub over his opening, and Rick mindlessly pushed back into his hand, pleas for more poised on the tip of his tongue. Instead, Negan withdrew entirely and Rick whined in protest at the teasing, eyes growing wide and horrified when his boyfriend stepped out of the bathroom altogether. It was a moment of want-filled alarm before Negan called out, “don’t you fucking move, baby,” and his whole body clenched in anticipation.

He felt more than a little exposed standing naked with one leg hiked up on the counter, but Negan was back behind him no more than thirty seconds later, lube in hand and a wicked grin on his handsome face that made Rick want to slide off the counter and straddle him then and there. Wet fingers rubbed over his sensitive flesh while a strong arm snaked up to grip at his jaw and keep him focused on exactly what Negan wanted him to see. His eyes fluttered closed when the first finger slid slowly into him, and Negan gave him a warning nip at the shell of his ear. “Eyes open, Rick. Watch how fucking fast you come apart for me.”

It _was_ fast- so much so that Rick wondered if he should be embarrassed by it. By the time Negan was fucking him with three of his fingers, his hair was beginning to separate into individual curls and stick to his neck and forehead, his body flushing a sinful shade of red nearly down to his belly. Wetness leaked from him and dripped down onto the counter, and his eyes were drawn to the way his hips bucked up with the thrusts of Negan’s fingers and the movement of Negan’s hand between his legs, slightly obscured by his balls.

“Negan, _please_ -” he moaned, unable to look away, “I need-”

The fingers slid out and left him feeling empty and wanting, warmth pooling in his belly and spreading between his legs as he heard the slick sounds of Negan’s hand working up and down his shaft behind him. He wanted it to tend to the ache inside him so badly that he couldn't think straight, and gladly went when Negan tugged his leg back down, spreading his legs a little wider to allow him better access. “Fuck me, Negan,” he growled, tightly gripping the edge of the counter. Negan chuckled low and deep in his throat, wrapping an arm around Rick’s middle and pulling him close.

“That what you want, Rick? You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” he breathed, his eyes held captive by the hazel gaze in the mirror. “Yes, fuck, Negan, I-” he broke off in a confused hiss of breath when Negan’s hand, slick with lube, slid up the most intimate part of his thigh before travelling over to the other. He didn’t have time to gather his thoughts to question it before Negan’s honeyed voice was back at his ear, whispering sweet and commanding all in one.

“Legs together, sheriff. We’re gonna try something new today.”

Dazed and ready to burst out of his skin with lust, he obeyed, thighs pressing together slick and wet, meeting Negan’s eyes in the mirror in question. The man simply smirked back at him, tongue caught between his teeth in the way that always made Rick picture that tongue put to use elsewhere.

He made a small, surprised noise when Negan’s cock slid up between his thighs, the way made smooth and easy with the lube. He bit his lip and squirmed back, feeling more than a little teased by the way Negan’s length grazed his balls and the sensitive strip of skin behind them. Negan groaned, pulling back and repeating the motion, and this time the head of his cock slid over Rick’s stretched entrance, winding him up impossibly tighter.

“N-Negan, please… _oh_ -!” he gasped as the man began thrusting between his legs in earnest, and his face flushed a deeper shade of red when he glanced down to see the head of Negan’s cock disappearing and reappearing between his thighs beneath his own stiff, untouched cock. It felt strangely good, the slick thrusts teasing oversensitive flesh, the slick tip of Negan's cock just barely grazing his lax opening and driving him out of his mind with the need to have something filling him completely. His chest heaved with heavy pants that always overtook him when he got this worked up from Negan’s teasing, the feeling of Negan’s length so close to where he wanted it but never pressing in making him whine pitifully each time skin met skin.

“Feels so fucking _good_ , baby, fuck,” Negan moaned against his neck, sounding nearly as shaken as Rick felt. “Always wanted to do this to you, fuck those pretty thighs, feel you get all worked up for me just like you’re doin’ now. _Yeah_ , sheriff, I can feel you tryin’ to take me inside of you. Is it driving you crazy not to be full right now? You must feel so fucking empty after me stretching you open like that, all wet inside and ready for me to slide right up into you. _Fuck_ ,” he reached around, taking Rick’s straining dick in hand and giving it a couple smooth pumps that left Rick shuddering with sweaty palms sliding on the marble countertop. “Oh, baby, you’re so fucking _hard_ right now. So hard it looks like it hurts a little. God, just look at you.” Rick did, almost embarrassed to hold his own hazy blue gaze. He looked utterly undone already, sweating and panting with his mouth open and his cheeks pinked, his whole body a live wire, so desperate for touch that he wondered if he would come just like this. He bucked up into Negan’s fist, watching his cock twitch and dribble precome down the underside and nearly crying with frustration when Negan withdrew his hand. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna take care of you. You know I wouldn’t leave you high and dry.”

On the last pull back from Rick’s legs, Negan let his cock rest against Rick’s stretched rim for a moment, clearly intent on being a tease.

 _Fuck that_ , Rick thought, and pushed his own hips back, impaling himself on Negan’s hard cock. Gasps of pleasure flew from both of their mouths and Rick continued to slide down onto Negan’s length, practically purring as he took him in and relishing the fullness of the stretch. He squeezed him tight when his ass met Negan’s thighs, grinning at himself in the mirror when he heard Negan let out a harsh cry and bow over him, grabbing at his waist.

“You trying to fuck me, baby?” Negan gritted out, a tenuous hold on his self-control. He pulled out entirely, making Rick mewl in protest, done with being teased. “That won’t fucking do, Rick. Here’s how this is gonna go. I’m gonna fuck you. And you’re gonna watch yourself as you come for me, see how fucking hot you look when you’re being fucked six ways from Sunday.”

Rick wanted desperately to refute him, but then Negan was sliding home in a thrust that slid right over his sensitive spot, and coherent speech was the furthest thing from his mind. The cry that left his lips was _loud_ , reverberating off the walls of and egging Negan on further, his thrusts growing faster as the sound of Rick’s moans and skin slapping against skin filled the small space.

“So. Fucking. Hot.” Negan grunted, driving into him with a desperation that Rick echoed in the way his hips rolled back onto the thick length parting him. It was all Rick could do to simply take it and stare at the blushing, sex-mussed man that was his own reflection. Negan glanced up at him, seemingly to check and make sure that Rick really was watching himself, groaning at the sight. “Touch yourself. Let me see you stroking that pretty dick until you’re making a mess all over yourself.”

Rick shuddered at the first touch of his hand on his sensitive cock, and all at once he realized just how close he was. Negan was fucking right into his prostate, making him get so, so wet. He rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock, groaning as he got his hand around himself, fucking up into his tight fist.

He’s never seen himself come before, had never realized that he went wide-eyed as it happened, his body wracked with a nearly painful-sounding cry as he spilled translucent white over his furiously working hand and onto the counter. He looked completely transformed by the pleasure, mouth hanging slackly open on soft little _ah-ah-ahs_ as Negan continued to fuck him through it, swearing and moaning Rick’s name until Rick felt the man’s cock twitch inside him as he was filled with wet heat. He blushed even harder when Negan came inside him, looking thoroughly debauched. He took some satisfaction in seeing that Negan looked nearly as bad as he his, his hair falling over his face and his face flushed and warm when he pressed his forehead to the nape of Rick's neck. 

He had to hand it to Negan- feeling like he looked old was the furthest thing from his mind now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next day will be....maybe the 29th, but most likely the 31st, which will be the last day. I had planned on definitely doing the 29th but I'm super burned out writing these right now and I've got a looong work weekend ahead of me so I'm not sure if I'll get around to doing it. If I don't, see you all on Halloween! This month has gone by crazy fast.


	9. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Not much actual smuttiness this chapter, as it's aftercare. (So I was sure the prompt said free day but it actually says something like "any combo of the above". It's free day in my mind, though, so have some post-smut fluff.)

Rick was still submerged in the thick, hazy shroud that Negan had led him into when the man unbound his wrists and turned him over on the bed, warm hands gently guiding him to lie back.

“ _Shit_ \- Rick, honey, are you alright?” Negan’s face was all Rick could focus on as he breathed heavily, trying to catch the breaths that had gotten lost somewhere between Negan’s hand laying heavy, deliciously stinging slaps on his backside and Negan sliding all the way into him and fucking him thoroughly into the mattress. He felt fucking _amazing_ \- all dreamy and faraway, his muscles lax and limbs heavy, so the concern coloring Negan’s voice and the worried frown marring his face confused him.

Negan reached out to him and Rick instinctively turned his head to nuzzle against it, lips pressing to his palm in a lazy kiss. Negan’s face looked softer at that, but there was still something troubling in his eyes as he reached for Rick’s face and cupped his cheek, thumb swiping just below his eye.

“You were crying, Rick?” Negan asked, and suddenly the look- guilty and fearful- made much more sense.

Rick shook his head, trying to scrape together enough words to dissuade his lover’s fears. “No, no, I- it’s okay, Negan,” and it was- he hadn’t realized he’d been crying, but he knew that it wasn’t because Negan had hurt him in some way. He’d just been so far out of his mind with pleasure that his wrecked, sobbing cries of ecstasy had turned to actual sobs somewhere along the line. “Didn’t know I was. You didn’t hurt me, baby,” he reassured, lifting one heavy hand to touch Negan’s face reassuringly. “I liked it. Liked it a _lot_. Just got swept up, I promise.”

Negan’s face changed then, all relief and adoration as he gazed down at Rick. “You swear to me, Rick? You remember the-”

“Python,” Rick nodded, reciting the safeword before Negan could finish his sentence. “I remember, Negan. I’m alright, I promise. Better than alright.”

It was true- though as the high of his orgasm began to wear off, he was starting to feel the abuse he’d allowed- _begged for_ \- his body to be subjected to. His chest and back stung, and if he looked down he was sure he’d see pink-red lined etched into his flesh from Negan’s nails. His ass and the backs of his thighs chafed painfully against the sheets he lay on, and he already knew he’d be bruised and sore tomorrow. His throat ached, both from the volume of his cries and from Negan’s hands closing tight but carefully around it.

It was something he could appreciate, that Negan was always so careful with him. He knew that it stemmed from a fear that he would end up taking Rick too far out and hurting him, scaring him. He’d yet to do that, and Rick didn’t think he would, certainly not on purpose. The trust he felt for the man hovering over him was as deep and vast as the ocean, making him feel utterly safe even when he was being mercilessly laid out.

Negan drew him up into his arms and Rick winced, feeling the familiar sweet ache of what they’d done blooming up and down his muscles and reddened skin, and Negan slowed, nestling Rick comfortably against his chest and kissing the top of his head.

“You did so good for me, Rick. So good. Goddamn, you get me so fucking _hard_.” He stroked lightly over Rick’s sides as he whispered honeyed praises into his hair, and Rick closed his heavy eyes, feeling warm and loved. “Where do you hurt, honey? Let me take good fucking care of you. Let me make it better.” His hands found their way to Rick’s bruised backside and Rick tensed when the soft touch made pain flare through him. Negan squeezed him a little tighter before shifting him out of his arms, chucking when Rick made a noise of protest and tried to cling to him. “Gonna go get somethin’ to help with that, Rick. Your ass looks like you laid out in the fucking sun for a solid day. Roll over onto your belly, baby. I’ll be right back.”

And he was less than a minute later, always keen to stay close by Rick’s side after things got intense like they had tonight. Rick tensed and then relaxed at the feeling of a cool cloth being laid over his burning backside, and his eyes fluttered open when he felt Negan’s fingers against his lips.

“Eat up, Rick. It’ll help,” Negan crooned, offering his lover a piece of chocolate- his favorite, a caramel-filled treat that Negan always kept stocked to reward him with- that he eagerly took, savoring the sweetness melting over his tongue as Negan crawled over him, taking care not to rub up against painful-looking flesh. Rick hummed out a contented sound at the feeling of Negan’s strong hands kneading down his back, rubbing out any lingering tension and making him melt like warm butter into the sweat-damp sheets bunched up beneath him.

“Feels good, baby,” Rick murmured, and then added an, “I love you,” for good measure, because he could never say it enough. He could practically hear the smile spreading across Negan’s face at the words. It was always like that afterwards, with Negan doting on him like Rick was the most precious and sacred thing, something he was privileged to get to touch, and Rick reassuring him over and over against that, _“I love you, I want this, you’re so good to me.”_

Negan withdrew the cool cloth and peppered soothing kisses over Rick’s warm, reddened backside, hands smoothing over his thighs and thumbs rubbing where they curved up into his ass. “Fuck me right up the goddamned wall, Rick. You took that shit like a champ. You’re gonna have trouble sittin’ down for a few days, baby, I’m sorry about that. Gonna be nice and sore halfway down your fucking thighs.” There was a deep, hungry affection in Negan’s tone as he squeezed Rick, pressing a kiss to the small of his back where twin dimples lay. A finger flicked out to dip a little further down between Rick’s legs, and Rick felt the slick slide of Negan’s release staining him there.

“You wanna take a shower or something, Rick? Nice warm bath?”

Rick shook his head- the thought of hot water touching his overheated skin right now wasn’t a pleasant one. “Nah. I’m alright.”

“At least let me clean you up. You’re a fucking mess.”

Rick nodded at that and then the cloth was back, dipping between his legs that he gladly spread to accommodate Negan, and then rolling over to feel it dragging over his belly. When Negan had tidied him up, he leaned down over Rick to press their lips together, kissing him slowly but with so much tender feeling. Rick felt warm all over again when Negan finally pulled away and settled back on his side of the bed against the pillows, smiling over at Rick and patting his chest invitingly. “C’mon, baby.”

Rick came, scooting close and throwing an arm and a leg over his lover’s body, pressing one flushed cheek to Negan’s chest and tucking himself beneath his lover's strong arm. His haziness from earlier was fading away into a warm, comfortable glow as he basked in the affection he was being bathed in, and it was like that, safe and secure and entwined with the man he loved, that Rick found some well-earned rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this collection of gratuitous smut! Happy Halloween!


End file.
